1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, which has a circuit element mounted thereon, and a method for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electronics products such as cellular phone, PDA (personal digital assistant), DVC (digital video camera), DSC (digital still camera) or the like acquire advanced functions in an accelerating speed. Consequently, advanced functions and/or advanced properties are also required for LSI (large-scale integrated circuit) that is employed for these electronics products. Thus, higher frequency for the operating clock of the LSI is correspondingly required. Further, in such condition, the miniaturization and the weight reduction are essential for these products to be accepted by the market, and thus LSI having higher integration level are required to satisfy these needs.
Thus, the distances between the semiconductor chips are decreased to achieve higher density thereof in order to mounting the high frequency-LSI in a miniaturized manner, and this leads to a problem of being increasingly affected by noises. Conventionally, a technique for addressing the noise problem by covering a package of a semiconductor device with a metal packaging material is disclosed (for example, disclosed in JP-A-H05-47,962).
In the above described technique of covering the package of the semiconductor device with a metal packaging material disclosed in JP-A-H05-47,962, the packaging material is mounted on the printed board as an independent component separated from the semiconductor device, and thus the size of the package after forming the packaging material increases, thereby causing a problem of prohibiting the miniaturization of the package. In addition, since the packaging material is formed as an independent component separated from the semiconductor device, another problem of reducing the productivity thereof is caused.